1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a horny skin remover, comprising a handle and a header mounted thereon attached to which, by means of a clamp, is a blade having at least one cutting edge.
2. Description of Prior Art
Horny skin removers of the afore-mentioned type are known in the art as disclosed, for example, by DE 86 31 541 U1. They serve to remove undesirable horny skin, in particular, on a person's heels. The blade with the cutting edge thereof is directed toward the handle to be guided, in a drawing movement, across the horny skin which is removed in thin layers. The blade, in the majority of cases, is replaceably attached to the skin remover. However, also so-called "disposable skin removers" are known in the art.
In the horny skin remover of the afore-mentioned type, replacement of the blade is effected by urging the clamp along with the blade into a position of replacement wherein both the clamp and the blade can be separated from the header. Clamp and blade, during displacement, maintain their relative position with respect to one another. Blades having two cutting edges can be readily turned round in the position of replacement.
Once the blade is mounted, it is clamped between header and clamping unit. Provided on the header, in the area of the cutting edge, is a gap for discharging the removed horny skin. The razor-type blade protrudes only a few millimeters beyond the clamp in order to be able to withstand the mechanical load.
Basically, horny skin removers of this type have proved highly satisfactory, especially so as far as the cutting performance thereof is concerned. However, the construction of such units involves the problem that the blade protruding to a negligible extent only is easily damaged, for example, when putting down the same. In addition, there is danger for the user to hurt himself, by way of inadvertence, by the protruding blade.
It is, therefore, the object of the invention to improve a horny skin remover of the type referred to hereinbefore in that, on the one hand, the blade itself be protected, when the skin remover is not used and, on the other hand, cutting injuries due to careless handling be reliably prevented from occurring.
This problem, in the practice of the invention, is solved by a horny skin remover of the afore-mentioned type in that the clamp adjustable in relation to the blade is associated to the header and has at least two adjustable positions, namely the "RELEASE" and the "COVER" positions of the at least one cutting edge.
Accordingly, the conception underlying the invention substantially resides in the double function of the clamp, using it both for attaching and for covering the blade in times of non-use, thereby eliminating a separate blade protection otherwise required, and at the same time insuring that protection of the blade be not forgotten, by inadvertence, as the clamp is required for mounting the blade.
Advantageous embodiments of the horny skin remover are set forth in the dependent claims.